Guardian Angel
by PrettyPleaseWithSugarOnTop
Summary: She knew she should never have taken pity on that little boy and brought him home. He was so endearing, so compelling, and now he just refused to leave. Guardian angels? It wasn't that she didn't believe in them, but to think she actually had one herself... Angel!Ren and Human!Kyoko. AU.
1. Chapter 1

She found the little boy sitting by her apartment door at _one in the morning_.

It had been a tiring, exhausting day- one that threatened her sanity. Working as a receptionist had its ups and downs; the downs being that the pay was low and the working hours long and exhausting. The ups being that... well, she was lucky not to get any more downs. Oh and that she was finally capable of keeping this job for more than half a year, which was saying something. And it was, because she was famous for being clumsy and annoying and just always getting in someone's way. A lot of people tended to look down on her or just ignore her and deem her as insignificant. She didn't have close parents and the main family she had was her bossy childhood friend Sho and his family. They were nice to her, his parents, but they weren't of the same blood. It was just different. A lot of people said that you didn't need blood relations to have a true family, and to an extent they were right- but somehow it just lacked the _spark_. There was just no way a person would choose someone who wasn't related to you over their own son, no matter how much you cared for that someone. Perhaps some would, but honestly these kind saints were of the rare minority.

In any case Kyoko was babbling away and digressing again in her own head, and it was time to get back to the main topic. She had just returned home from a long toiling day of work. Normally her shifts didn't end that late, but then because of today's exception she had missed the night train as clearly there was no subway service after eleven. After a few minutes of rapid cursing she had gone off to find a cab. She'd almost been tempted to call Sho, and beg him to pick her up in his car but had finally decided not to, not wanting to wake him up from sleep that was what people should currently be enjoying. Besides, she wasn't sure if she wanted to put up with his whining. And could Kyoko say that finding a cab was so not easy late into the night, and that it had taken nearly half an hour to hail one. She had nearly wept in relief then; the cabby had stared.

And thus at one a.m. in the morning a very grumpy, tired young woman had staggered through the corridors of her apartment, her flats dragging along the marble floor and her dyed orange locks sticking out like an angry… sun-colored porcupine. She had no doubt that her dark eye bags were not giving her a very appealing image right now, but her legs were aching too much for her to care and she was so _sleepy. _She couldn't wait to leap through her door and just fall into her beautiful bed.

And then then she had spotted the boy.

He was such a small thing, his size indicating that he couldn't possibly be older than five or six. The child was seated calmly on the one concrete step leading to her front door, his legs crossed elegantly and his back straight. The casual and relaxed way he sat there in front of the door- it was almost as if _he_ owned her place. Her own limping feet had slowly ceased to an unsteady halt as she peered down curiously at the kid.

He was so thin, and so _beautiful. _It was weird to call a little boy that, she knew, but that was really the only way she could describe him. His skin was a gorgeous shade of pure ivory, so very smooth and unblemished, and it glowed in the dimness of the corridor. Despite his cherubic countenance she noted exquisite slanted dark eyes looking calmly right back at her beneath thick black lashes. He had a whole head of bouncy golden curls that flowed around his little face, and almost immediately she had an overwhelming urge to touch those silken stands of gold. The boy was dressed in a small grey hoodie sweater and a pair of blue shorts; simple clothing as compared to his devastatingly alluring appearance. He was also barefooted. And he had been watching her intently from the moment she had arrived within his sight.

Kyoko blurted out the one thing that came to her mind, her sleepiness gone.

"Are you a fairy?"

The young boy didn't reply, but his eyes did. She stared as they lightened with amusement.

Kyoko didn't know how she knew, but she knew. He was silently _laughing at her.  
_

"Hey!" She exclaimed indignantly, even though he hadn't even said a word. "I'm complimenting you, you know! Not everyone looks like a fairy-" Something disrupted her self-righteous speech when she caught sight of a flash of crimson. She had been too caught up in his _ethereal _appearance to notice it before, but the long cotton sleeve covering his skinny wrist was stained a light blotch of red. "Are you okay?"

Without thinking she dropped to her knees, grabbed hold of his little hand and pulled up the sleeve as gently as she could without jostling him. He did not resist, and even pushed his arm closer to her for inspection. She was so caught up in observing his bony wrist that she failed to realize how his solemn midnight eyes stared at her with inaudible hunger, not once wavering from her body.

"What happened to you?" She demanded, finally looking up and glaring at him. She had discovered initially concealed long cuts on his wrist, and somehow the sight of the red slashes on his beautiful alabaster skin made her mad. There was no doubt that something sharp had pierced the poor child's flesh, and even though it wasn't severe and were actually quite shallow, they were still wounds that needed addressing. "Who did this to you? It's okay- you can tell me. I'll definitely protect you." _Whoever hurt a fairy –or someone who looked like one anyway- deserved damnation in hell!_

All he did in response was smile gently up at her, his little slender fingers abruptly reaching up to graze her cheek wonderingly, almost as if he was touching something exotic and fragile at the same time. His dark eyes peered at her reverently.

"Hey, are you listening or not?" Kyoko demanded crossly, twitching at the coolness of his touch. This kid was really an oddball. She'd never seen a child with such… serious eyes; eyes that seemed to know things she didn't beneath all that silence. And yes, he had been really silent so far, not having even said one word. Yet she didn't think it was because he was shy, not with the daring, unapologetic way he was prodding her cheek. Also…

"Why are you outside my place anyway?" She said, holding his probing fingers in place and trying to get his attention. He stared down soundlessly at their entwined hands; his own slim fingers curled inside her slightly bigger fist. "Did you lose your mum?"

She waited impatiently a while longer, but he still didn't reply, just looked up at her with those solemn, narrow beautiful obsidian eyes. "You're a quiet one, aren't you?" Kyoko finally sighed out. "Shouldn't boys your age talk a lot? Are you… don't get me wrong, but are you… well, mute?"

He stared. A small breeze rustled, causing his golden, corn-coloured locks to stir along his round face like an angelic halo. He didn't seem offended.

''Okay, look, I don't know,'' Kyoko concluded heavily. One thing was for sure; he might possibly be mute but he wasn't stupid. The razor sharp intelligence glimmering in those black eyes told her he definitely understood and knew what was going on, and not to mention his grave demeanor spoke of someone beyond his years. Why was the child so serious? It was almost as if he had just attended a funeral. Still, it was possible she was just overthinking things, but it was fricking one at night and she was exhausted. The sleepiness was starting to come back, but she was not going to pay attention to her need until she'd helped him.

Her decision was made.

''Okay, tell you what, let me take care of your wound first,'' she told him gently. He was showing no signs of pain, and it perturbed her. Kids this young could hardly take pain, even from cuts, and yet he barely flinched. ''And then you'd let me know where your home and parents are, okay?''

Without waiting for an answer (she highly doubted she was going to get one anyway and she was right) the young woman straightened up with a small moan, tugging the child up with her. He compiled quietly, his serene gaze following her like a devoted child to its beloved mother- and something more. She pulled out her key from her handbag and unlocked the door, gently guiding him into her home before following inside.

It was a small apartment unit; nothing too shabby and nothing too fancy. In other words, it was a very modern and very smart place- suited just right for her living needs. The living room was moderately sized, with a small leather couch situated at the center and a modest black television placed at a reasonable distance in front. The long blue nylon curtains dimmed and darkened the broad outline of the rectangular room but experience guided Kyoko's fingers to the light switch on the plaster wall and before long, the fluorescent bulb was shining cheerfully down and illuminating the apartment unit.

''Welcome,'' Kyoko said lamely, dropping her keys with a clank onto the glass coffee table. ''You can rest on the couch while I go get a first aid kit or something. Sitting outside my door couldn't have been too comfortable for you.'' The small male blinked.

She still wasn't sure what she planned to do with the mysterious beautiful little boy, but for now she could only make a guess that he was possibly a new neighbor's kid who had gotten lost outside her door. At one in the morning. It was all so strange.

The lady wearily strode over to her medical cardboard in her bathroom, pulling out a tube of disinfecting cream, some thick cotton buds and a few band-Aids. Her hands now filled with said content she slammed the cardboard shut and turned around, only to let out a loud high-pitched squeak of shock. The medical contents nearly spilled from her quaking fingers.

The little boy had followed her all the way into the bathroom instead of staying put on the couch, and presently he stood right in front of her, his golden head cocked apologetically to one side as he surveyed her shocked countenance.

Her hand clutched her chest, willing her racing heart to calm down. How was it possible that she hadn't even heard him move so closely behind her? No one could be so silent when moving... Could they? Yet he stood before her by only a few inches, so very close and she hadn't detected his presence at all until she had turned to face him straight on.

''Don't scare me!'' Kyoko blurted, her face beet-red at knowing that a kid had nearly given her a cardiac arrest. Had she become partially deaf or what? How could she not have heard him? It was implausible.

In response he lowered his head with what she could call a politely contrite air, but not before she noticed the glint of familiar amusement beneath his sooty eyelashes. She would've gotten mad again if it weren't for the fact that his silent mournful apology made him look so _angelic._

_Damn her soft spot for adorable, beautiful little boys. _

''Didn't I tell you to sit at the couch?'' Kyoko murmured grudgingly, a small hand already reaching out to guide him by the shoulder back to the living room. The boy smiled guilelessly, and simply moved obediently. And Kyoko, paying attention this time to his graceful way of walking, noticed with some awe that he practically glided- his footfalls elegant and soundless against her marble floor. No wonder she hadn't heard him approaching.

Who was this enigmatic child?

''Come on, sit down,'' she urged wearily, softly pulling him down next to her. Kyoko picked up his wrist carefully, pulling up his sleeve to inspect the cut again before reaching for her disinfectant cream. All the while he watched her as if she was the most fascinating and beautiful thing in the world; she felt mildly uncomfortable about his enraptured attention towards her. Choosing to ignore him she began work on his wound- applying cream and wrapping it with band-aids. By right the disinfectant cream should have caused his cuts to sting at least a little and yet he gave no sign of discomfort, just continued gazing at her.

A few minutes later Kyoko was done and she leaned back, surveying her handiwork with much satisfaction. His cuts had long stopped bleeding and she smiled pleasedly at the band-aids wrapped neatly about his wrist. And to think Sho-chan always called her clumsy and useless! There- she'd proven -to herself, at least- that she was nowhere as pathetic as people made her out to be.

"You should be okay now," she told the boy, before cleaning up the mess and scooping it with one hand into a trash bin next to the coffee table. "And now, we should bring you home."

The response was near instantaneous this time. Her eyes widened in shock when the little boy abruptly threw himself onto her, his small arms reaching out and clinging around her thin waist. Waves of pretty corn-yellow locks swirled in her vision as he buried his face in her chest.

Taken aback, she hesitantly touched the soft hair. ''Don't you want to go home?''

His response was a violent shake of the head against the front of her sweater.

''But... Why?'' She asked, perturbed. ''Don't you miss your mother? She must be worried sick about you by now.''

His miniature hands simply tightened over the narrow width of her waist.

Sighing, Kyoko wondered what to do. She couldn't bring him back home if he didn't want to- since she was pretty sure that he would refuse to tell her where he lived anyway. What was wrong with the child? Didn't he miss home? She didn't like feeling so helpless. Somewhere out there she thought of a worried mother who was probably panicking over the loss of her son.

It was not a pleasant thought.

''Look,'' Kyoko finally sighed resignedly to the boy, ''Just one night- I'll let you stay only tonight-'' His head immediately flew up at her words, and she was greeted by dancing dark eyes and a wide, happy smile. '_'But_,'' she pushed on, ''You _will_ have to tell me where you live tomorrow morning, and then we'll get you home, whether you like it or not. Understood?''

She felt as if she was wasting her breath, for the child didn't seem to be listening. After hearing that he could stay, he had simply eagerly buried his face back against her shirt and tuned out the rest of her speech.

Kyoko gritted her teeth, one hand running wearily through her short locks. She didn't know what to do with this fairy-like child and his open persistent affection for her. Maybe- just maybe- he had mistaken her for his mother, because she possibly looked like her?

No, Kyoko decided. The child was too clever for that. She had noticed the sharp shrewdness in his midnight eyes; the knowledge and thoughtfulness in his gaze that had seemed so... _old_ for a child. He didn't look confused. If anything, he looked more certain of the situation than Kyoko was.

She peered down at the little golden-haired boy, who was still clinging to her, and her eyes widened incredulously.

He was smiling; smiling with a curious satisfaction as his head rested contentedly against the mounds of her breasts.

That- that little pervert!

In less than a second Kyoko tugged him away from her chest, glaring sternly at him. He gazed back, his tiny mouth pouting slightly- angelically.

''Oh no,'' Kyoko said irritably, blinking at the almost visible halo lingering above his head, ''Don't give me that look. It won't work in your favour- not anymore! We'll be getting you to bed now- and tomorrow morning you'll be off!''

Huffily she grabbed hold of his tiny hand and pulled him along the corridor of her apartment. Honestly- males were all the same. Here she was at one in the morning, after an exhausted day at work and this boy -as pretty as he was- had turned out to be a little pervert in the making. Well- there was no point dwelling over it.

''This is the guest room,'' Kyoko announced, pulling the wooden door open. Inside revealed a big bed and a small study table, along with a tall wardrobe situated at the side. The truth was that this was Sho's bedroom when he occasionally stayed at her place, be it out of sheer boredom or so he always claimed. A lot of his belongings actually lay in the wardrobe, making it more than convenient for him to stay over anytime he wanted. Something told her however, that her childhood friend would not be too happy if he knew she was letting someone else sleep here.

Still, it didn't matter. What Sho didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

The little boy narrowed his eyes abruptly at the room, and he shook his head.

''What?'' Kyoko said wearily. She was very tired and she just wanted to sleep as soon as possible. ''The room not luxurious enough for you?''

The boy tugged at her hand, and nodded at another door opposite. The door leading to her bedroom.

''Wha- no!'' Kyoko exclaimed indignantly. She didn't know why she was suddenly feeling so against this boy sharing her room with her- he was only seven years old at most, after all! Still- ''Haven't you learnt to sleep in your own room by now?''

The child shot a distasteful glance at the 'guest' room, as if it was a prison cell or something just as unsavoury, before turning back to look at her. Kyoko suddenly found herself the recipient of hypnotic, mourning night dark eyes, his little mouth quivering. She could practically feel melancholic stars glowing in the background.

Clearly she had not become as immune to his advances as she'd thought, for the next few words spilling out of her lips were, ''Oh, fine.''

The boy smiled seraphically, the pleading sadness in his countenance immediately replaced by sweetness.

She led him into her room, one hand easily switching on the light by the bedstand by memory despite the darkness. The small glow of light lit up a medium-sized, comfortable looking room, curtains drawn. Said bedroom's owner was more tired than she had thought; the sight of her large bed sent a wave of exhaustion running through her being. Absently she glanced at her digital clock, which was situated right next to her bedside light:

_1:35_ flashed in green letters on the screen.

It was getting so late, and without thought Kyoko flung off her jacket and tossed it on her study chair. The young boy watched her unblinkingly from where he had stood himself next to her dressing table.

''Go on and sleep now,'' Kyoko told him, gesturing at her bed. She wagged her finger at him. ''It's way past your bedtime. Don't think I don't know that!''

He stared in amusement.

''What?'' She demanded. Funny, how she felt like a kid next to him, instead of the other way round. It was annoying somehow. ''Aren't you going to sleep? What else do you need? Do- do you want to brush your teeth?'' She thought about it for a moment as it struck her, and nodded. ''Hold on a sec.''

Quickly she went inside her personal bathroom and opened her cupboard to pull out an unopened packet of miniature child toothbrushes. She had actually bought this a year ago when Sho had said his toddler cousin was coming over but in the end never did, and thus the purchased packet had been left in the cupboard to collect dust afterwards. Still, what a stroke of luck! The packet of children toothbrushes was about to come in useful after all. She turned around and jumped.

The little boy was standing right behind her again.

Less startled this time, she simply grasped her chest and glared at him. ''Will you stop doing that!''

The boy gave her another one of his gently apologetic looks before diverting his attention towards the packet in her hands. The expression on his face was an inquiring one.

Kyoko pulled the packet open with clumsy fingers, forcing the plastic to give away with a _pop_, before tugging out a couple of toothbrushes in one go. Triumphantly she waved them all towards the male, a grin on her face. ''Which one would you like?''

He stared.

''Let's see...'' Kyoko peered at one particular toothbrush. ''This one's a Barney And Friends one.'' She waved the purple toothbrush at him, letting him see the illustrations of the 'imaginary' dinosaur plastered over the tiny length. He shook his head in response. ''No? How about this one? It's a Sesame Street one- see, there's Big Bird on it.'' She held out a yellow toothbrush this time.

Another shake of the head.

''What? You don't like this one? All children love Big Bird!'' She said incredulously. He shook his head again. Sighing, the young woman reached for another toothbrush, not noticing the small smile on the boy's lips.

''How about this?'' Kyoko demanded, whipping out a Pokemon toothbrush. ''You can't possibly say no to this! Every living boy in the world loves Pokemon!''

Instead of responding to her, the boy suddenly reached into the open packet and pulled out another toothbrush. A pink one.

''That's...'' Kyoko stared at the object. She recognized the illustration of a small cartoon-ish girl wearing a tiara plastered over the toothbrush. It was a new children's cartoon that had only started airing on television a few years ago- a story depicting the life of Princess Kyoko. It had been quite a hit among toddler female viewers.

It was hilarious, she had to admit. A cartoon character with the same name as her, but played a princess in her cartoon world instead of a sad receptionist. What a contrast.

The boy looked down at the pink toothbrush with satisfaction, and nodded.

She stared. ''Hey... That's for little girls you know. That toothbrush. You're not saying you want it?''

The child looked at her defiantly, almost as if he was daring her to challenge him.

Kyoko rolled her eyes, and relented. Strange boys were strange boys. What could she do about it?

''Guess what,'' she said, reaching for her own much bigger toothbrush, ''My name's Kyoko too, same as that character. Bet you didn't know that, did you?''

The boy simply smiled.

She began applying toothpaste to both their toothbrushes. ''That reminds me,'' she said, glancing at the lad, ''What's your name?''

He looked at her silently beneath thick sooty eyelashes.

Kyoko sighed, handing him his toothbrush. White toothpaste gleamed like cream on top of the tiny bristles. ''Well, it was worth a try,'' she mumbled as she stuffed her toothbrush into her mouth and began scrubbing. Her companion immediately followed suit. ''You're so quiet you know, that it's so sad. Boys your age should be noisy. Sho was never this quiet as a kid. No way.''

So caught up in her dialogue, she missed the fleeting look of disdain crossing the boy's delicate semblance.

Kyoko, who had long mastered the art of talking while brushing her teeth, continued talking in a muffled voice. ''You're going to be a real lady-killer when you grow up, you know.'' Her eyes absently traced the fine, slanted features of his round face, his smooth pearl skin and his corn-gold curls. He returned her gaze with eyes that were intent dark pools of intelligence. ''Women are going to be raving mad over you. You've got the looks alright. And trust me, they love the strong, silent type. I'm not sure if you would be strong, but you're definitely silent.''

The boy continued staring at her, moving his tiny bright pink toothbrush in his mouth with perfect, precise strokes. The amusement was back in his expression.

They rinsed their mouths along the basin and cleaned their toothbrushes with the tap water before tucking the objects back into a small plastic holder by the tap. The child smiled fondly at the arrangement; a discreet smile that the oblivious Kyoko had no way of noticing.

She waved her hand dismissively at him then. ''I'm going to change now. Go to bed, Mr Corn. Goodnight.'' The statement was accompanied by a pat of his bright coloured locks and a grin on her lips when she caught sight of his surprised countenance, before abruptly letting him go.

Without further ado the young woman turned and reached for her bright pink PJs, which were hanging from a metal hook on her bathroom wall. She frowned as the more rational half of her urged herself to bathe, while the other more tired side of her nagged at her to sleep. Eventually the exhausted side won and she began unbuttoning her shirt, making a mental note to shower the next morning instead. It was almost gross to sleep without showering, Kyoko concluded sourly, but she was so tired right now that she suspected she would fall asleep in the shower. Her fingers pulled open another button of her shirt, revealing her bra straps.

She paused abruptly- the silence was... unnerving-

Kyoko swung around, her open collar flapping. The child was standing at the door, watching her innocently. He had never left the bathroom at all.

''I _knew _it,'' Kyoko announced grimly, storming up to grip the boy's sleeve. This time he didn't bother to look contrite- just sighed wistfully, his obsidian eyes twinkling childishly in contrast. Only there was nothing child-like about him at all. ''You really are a little pervert, aren't you, Mr Corn?'' She added irritably.

He gave her an affronted expression, lashes flickering.

''Honestly! Not even Sho was this perverted when he was this young, and that's saying someth- Hello, where are you going?''

The young boy's teasingly affronted expression had suddenly darkened at her words and the next thing she knew, he had left the bathroom with those silent, cat-like footsteps. She watched him disbelievingly, still rooted to the spot, as he crept up her bed with feline ease and gracefully curled himself beneath the thick comforter, not looking at her.

Had she offended him somehow? How ridiculous- was she not the one currently playing a kind host?

Sighing at the enigmatic boy, she headed back to the bathroom and quickly changed. Tossing her dirty clothes into a laundry basket beneath her basin, she headed back out, feeling cosy and comfy in her PJs, her bare feet sliding over the smooth timbre floor.

The slender boy was still lying motionless on her bed, his back to her. Despite his apparent and sudden displeasure with her he had left enough space on the wide mattress for her to slide in next to him.

She did so, her sore legs rubbing against the softness of her bedsheets. She allowed herself to sink onto the bed, her head settling comfortably onto her fluffy pillow. The girl resisted the urge to moan in joy, one hand reaching to switch off the light by the bed. Darkness flooded her room in a soothing flow. _Finally_. Repose.

Not yet though.

Through sleepy eyes Kyoko turned her head to gaze at the child next to her. The moonlight streaming in through the material of her long drawn curtains illuminated his blonde curls, making them glow like a halo in the dimness of her room. Not for the first time, she wondered who he was. Sho would definitely be mad at her if he knew she had let in a complete stranger into her home, even if he was only a child.

''Hey,'' She called softly.

Abruptly the boy turned against the pillow, his eyes glowing like liquid darkness at her. Clearly he was not asleep.

''You're not mad at me, are you?'' Kyoko asked beseechingly, her words tumbling out awkwardly. ''I know I'm not exactly very likeable... But please don't be mad, okay? I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry.''

Unpredictably, his face softened at her words, and she nearly jumped when she felt his small hand touch her own under the blanket. It was a very warm, delicate hand, and she could feel the slightly rough surface of the band-aid on his wrist. Still, she hadn't expected this fairy child to be capable of being _angry_, to be honest.

Suddenly she knew what had happened. Or at least, she thought she knew.

''You had a fight with your mum, didn't you?'' Kyoko demanded, her own eyes wide with realization at her sudden theory. He blinked blankly in response. ''That must be why you won't go home! You're mad at your mother, aren't you?''

He blinked again, long lashes flickering against her pillow.

''Well I must say that this isn't right of you, Corn,'' Kyoko continued passionately, using his new nickname. ''Do you know what kind of danger you put yourself in when you leave home alone? There could be kidnappers! Your mother must be worried sick about you by now. No matter what your argument with her was about, you have to know she loves you.'' She smiled thoughtfully as wistful nostalgia inadvertently crept up in her mind. ''All mothers should love their children.''

'Corn' looked at her unfathomably, the flawless planes of his face indecipherable.

''Mine never really loved me, you know,'' Kyoko murmured absently, momentarily not noticing him. For a heartbeat she was no longer lying on the bed next to the small boy- but rather she was back home ten years ago, being reprimanded by a tall slender woman in a suit. ''But at the very least... She's still someone, I guess. And I won't let myself forget her, or just let her go, just because she might not have loved me as much as I wished. You should never let go of your loved ones- no matter how difficult they might be. I believe you should hold on- and hold on tightly at that.''

Her hand unconsciously tautened over the little boy's hand as she spoke, hazel eyes staring unseeingly at the dark shadowy ceiling. She wasn't sure if it was longing or regret that currently filled her.

The young woman was abruptly brought out of her reverie when the child next to her lowered his head on her shoulder, curls spilling against the pink of her PJs. A small, curious smile played with his pale lips as he closed his eyes against her scent.

''So promise me you'll go home tomorrow, will you?'' Kyoko murmured, her own tired eyes fluttering to a close as well. She chose not to mention how much she would unexpectedly miss this silent, beautiful and compelling boy when he left. Somehow there was something about his quiet, gentle demeanor that made her feel he understood her- at least during their brief moment together. Or maybe she just liked having one-sided conversations.

Who knew?

The moonlight shone down onto the two sleeping creatures- a boy with corn-golden curls curled lovingly next to a young woman beneath the sheets, as if she was the most important thing in his life.

* * *

Mogami Kyoko stirred slightly against her white pillow, a half-asleep moan falling from her somewhat open lips. It took another few minutes before she blearily opened her hazel eyes, her vision slowly coming into focus. The familiar outline of her long curtains gradually registered within her sleep-dazed eyesight, and she could make out the dim rays of sunlight struggling to filter through the dark material. It wasn't meeting much success, however; the whole of her room was still quite dark despite the fact that the sun was already up-

The sun was already up?

Groaning once more, Kyoko forced herself to sit up on the comfortable haven that was her bed, her thick comforter rustling along with her lethargic movements. Even without looking into a mirror she knew her bronze-colored hair was currently a disheveled mess. She couldn't complain though- for she had just had one of the best nights of sleep in her life. It had been an utterly dreamless one, filling her with such unexpected peace and security as she slept-...

She stretched, her body feeling contented and drumming with energy. She was prepared to face a new day, including bringing that little boy home-

Kyoko nearly reeled from the sudden return of memory that flooded her head, her eyes widening. Quickly she turned, looking for the child who she last remembered was sleeping beside her.

Only he wasn't. Not anymore.

Panicking she wrenched herself off the bed, her eyes frantically raking the now empty mattress as if doing so could somehow conjure him into the air somehow. But there was no denying it; the side of her bed where the child had originally occupied was now empty and unwrinkled, as if no one had even touched it before. For a brief moment doubt struck Kyoko- had it all been a dream late at night? After all, she had been very tired last night... And in the current glow of sunlight washing over her it did make the events of yesterday night seem- almost surreal...

However one frantic look into her bathroom changed everything- the sight of his little pink 'Princess Kyoko' toothbrush right next to her own in the plastic holder immediately wiped off her doubts. Last night had been real. The only thing was- where was the fairy child? Had he flitted away to his otherworld?

Kyoko paused suddenly- her nose sniffing. A delightful scent was wafting towards her olfactory senses; the faint smell of deliciously fried bacon and fresh omelettes and- typically the aroma of appetizing breakfast...

For Kyoko, this was a smell that she barely got to experience. Being a terrible cook she lived off on instant noodles or take-away food. Of course, there was quite a few times where Sho -who disapproved deeply of her lifestyle- would invite her over to his place to eat the sublime home-cooked dinner prepared by his amazing mother. Kyoko loved those times, and not just for the heavenly food. Eating with Sho and his family made her feel warm inside; it highly beat eating alone, which was something she did very often.

Attracted to the scrumptious scent she trailed almost blindly out of her bedroom door, still dressed in her now crumpled pink PJs, her mouth slightly open and her eyes dazed. Now and then she gave a hungry sniff, and much to her rumbling stomach's satisfaction, the scent got nearer and thicker with every step she took. It seemed to be- drifting right from her own kitchen-...

Kyoko Mogami came to a stop right outside the entrance of her kitchen and stared at the tall, lean figure of a young dark-haired man standing inside by the counter, frying an omelette expertly on a crackling pan. She noticed plates of cooked bacon and toast on the surface next to him. He was dressed in nothing but an apron (her own) and a pair of jeans which she recognized was one of Sho's that had been left at her place. The old jeans were too short for the mysterious tall man, however; his ankles and the creamy skin above were exposed. Kyoko stared dazedly at the taut, sleek sinuous muscles along the man's naked pale back, and privately knew that this sight would be enough to reduce an average woman to a swoon.

Instead- She screamed.

The young man turned gracefully around, one slender large hand releasing his grip on the frying pan so that it was lowered back onto the stove. She stared fearfully into the now revealed angular, aristocratic features of a flawless serene face, smiling pale lips and a pair of beautiful slanted dark eyes. His thick dark hair was overlong; silky strands of it curled across the sides of his striking face. And then- he spoke.

''Good morning, _Koibito_.'' His voice was a rich drawl, smooth and velvety with an affectionate lilt in his baritone. ''Just a few more minutes, and breakfast will be ready.''

Kyoko responded by grabbing onto an apple from the fruit bowl on her coffee table before brandishing it menacingly at the mysterious male, who still stood in the kitchen. Or as menacingly as she could ever get with a fruit.

''What did you do with Corn?'' She demanded hotly, ignoring her racing pulse. ''Answer me!''

Amusement lightened the man's dark eyes -and something about that very gesture of his sent a wave of deja vu crashing through Kyoko. She suddenly missed Corn very much, and inwardly she cursed herself venomously for letting the delicious scent of food distract her earlier. Something had obviously happened to Corn- committed by this man!

''Just so you know, I'm a Karate Black Belt!'' She bluffed bravely, her back straightening as she waved the apple (her impromptu weapon) once more. In her bright pink PJs, no less. ''So you'd better tell me where Corn is- if you don't want to get crushed!'' The young woman tried to ignore the fact that she could easily make out the lean taut curves of his lengthily muscled frame beneath his (or her) apron, and how he easily towered over her.

Not that he seemed affected by her threats in the first place. At least, not in the way she wanted him to. To Kyoko's outrage, the attractive man let out an amused chuckle, the deep noise rumbling in his throat almost sultrily. And to her greater alarm, he began moving towards her- in gliding, silent footfalls that were all very familiar, his apron flickering and his long sinuous legs striding languidly like a lazy cat's.

Frozen in fear, Kyoko clutched the apple as if it was the world's greatest protection, waving it in front of her towards him. She hissed and spat as he neared her, refusing to back away but too terrified to retaliate. And when he was finally standing right before her, when she could see every outline of his long sooty eyelashes, and just how unblemished his smooth pearl skin truly was- the woman glared defiantly at him, hoping that her inward mix of fear and fascination was not at all exposed. Her fingers were still tightly curled over her apple, and she inhaled tersely -heart pounding madly- as the man leaned down gracefully, his mouth breathing huskily against her outstretched hand. And then- she jerked when he opened his mouth, revealing sharp ivory teeth, and took a bite out of the apple.

Stunned then, Kyoko finally leapt away, her hand hastily dropping the bitten apple as if it was on fire, which fell right into the man's awaiting dexterous palm. He smiled gently at her flustered semblance, one hand absently cradling the abandoned apple as he chewed thoughtfully on the fruit. She flinched as she felt his intense dark gaze abruptly rove every inch of her outline, taking in her PJs, her disheveled hair and bare feet.

Right next to his perfection, she felt like a stray dog.

''Who do you think you are?'' Kyoko burst out, unable to contain her confused myriad of emotions anymore. ''Breaking in like this, like a-a ninja- and give me back Corn already!''

She knew she was not making much sense, and she resented herself for it.

His gentle smiled widened contentedly, like a cat that had just finished lapping a huge bowl of milk. ''On the contrary, _Koibito_,'' he murmured softly, ''I did not break in. I was invited in, by none other than yourself.''

She stared confusedly at him, her ire rising. ''What are you talking about? I most certainly did not invite you into my house!''

The Adonis toyed lazily with the bitten apple with slender artistic fingers, his dark eyes observing her with such intensity that it made her uncomfortable. The way his acute attention lay right on her -as if she was the sole thing in the world worth looking at- was stifling.

''Come now,'' he prompted teasingly. ''Have you not been looking for me ever since you awoke? Surely you cannot have forgotten about your guest already?'' He stretched out his large hand towards her, the smile on his lips turning tender. ''I am right here, _Koibito_. I have never left. And I will not be doing so anytime soon. Tell me... do you believe in things like guardian angels? Some people do. For I am yours, _Koibito_.'' He took a single step towards her, her apron drifting lightly across his long legs. ''I have loved you since you were only a child.''

Kyoko stared, her mind a drunken, blank mess. Why did he keep calling her that? She was trying to register what he was saying, in that tender languorous baritone of his, and not quite succeeding. It was- all nonsensical, and yet...-

''You're crazy,'' she whispered.

He let out another affectionate chuckle, and carefully he placed the bitten apple back onto the coffee table, before turning quietly back to her. ''Did you not tell me yesterday, _Koibito_,'' he murmured slowly, ''not to let go of my loved ones? Right now, I am simply exercising that judgement.'' He gazed at her, and right at that heartbeat she stared into the familiar sweet obsidian eyes, framed by thick lashes. Her heart lurched as she finally, _finally_ recognized those dark eyes. ''_I will not let you go.''_

The signs had been telling from the start, but she had simply chosen to ignore them. The way the man walked, so very silently and so very-cat-like, the gentle disposition in his smiles, the way he looked at her with quietly reverent attention and- _those devastating eyes_. Silently her gaze darted to his slender pale wrist, where a band-aid lay, clumsily plastered on as if done by an amateur.

She couldn't deny it any longer.

The man before her was Corn.

* * *

**Please R&R! Thank you!**

**PS: The term _Koibito _is a term with which lovers address each other. For those of you who already know this, never mind :-) For those who don't, here's a little fun fact!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Admittedly I'm a little sad that over a hundred chapters of Skip Beat! Ren has liked Kyoko but has done nothing much about it. He hasn't really expressed much of his feelings towards her. Therefore, here in this little fic, I present to you awesome readers (and reviewers) a Perverted!Seductive!Angel!Ren who is keen to woo her and love her. This might sadly make him OOC, so do forgive me for that. I simply like tinkering with the characters' personality development. Also, concerning Kyoko and Ren's differences in culinary ability- I am ashamed to say that I have reversed them for the two ;-)**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

* * *

Kyoko Mogami had never really been a huge fan of her life. After all, her own mother had neglected her since the very moment she was born, her father had passed away when she was very young, and she had never had any remarkable traits as a growing young person. Throughout her life she had been looked down upon by many others, be it her peers or even her juniors. After all, being talentless was fine, but to also be so clumsy... She was not too surprised that people found her annoying. Despite that Kyoko had never truly minded her life, for as long as she had Sho and her other friend Kanae, she was grateful.

Right now, however, she was starting to realize just how good her life had been. At least it used to have a semblance of _sanity_ in it.

Kyoko stared at the tall male before her, her shocked gaze scanning the luscious dark locks framing his serene face, before shifting to his face itself. Now that she thought about it the familiar angular and slanted features were exactly like Corn's- the narrow aristocratic eyes, the straight aquiline nose and the regally pointed chin; a dead giveaway. How could she not have noticed it before? Only his entire face had now sharpened gracefully, hence losing its slight cherubic countenance as he moved from childhood to adulthood.

Which was not supposed to happen over a single night.

Kyoko raised a shaking hand, her hazel eyes wide with shock and disbelief. ''This isn't possible...''

''_Koibito_,'' Corn began gently.

''Fairies don't have the ability to grow up so fast within a night!'' Kyoko finally burst out theatrically. ''Their lifespan isn't that short! I don't believe it!''

There was a short silence.

The next thing she knew, Corn had brought a large slender hand over his mouth and his body began shaking slightly. She would've thought he was having a minor fit if not for the fact that his entrancing dark eyes were dancing with mirth beneath his long lashes. He was laughing at her- in that familiarly silent way.

Any further doubts Kyoko had been harbouring was gone. This man was truly Corn, impossible as it was.

''What?'' She demanded heatedly. Fairies didn't have such short lifespans... Didn't they? ''What's so funny?''

He finally lowered his hand, so that she could see his amused smile and the revealed rows of perfect straight teeth. ''I apologize,'' he said, although he didn't look contrite at all. ''Do let me get breakfast ready first. If this goes on the omelette is going to burn.''

Smoothly he turned away, the apron he was wearing flickering above his long body as he ventured back silently towards the kitchen with those elegant, stealthy footfalls. Bashfully Kyoko tried to ignore the fleeting view of sculpted abdominal muscles beneath the material of the apron, and how the taut curves of his flawless back rippled slightly. The jeans he was wearing were, unfortunately for her, skin tight, thus letting her see all too well the sinuous length of his long legs. It was upsetting though, to see the beautiful shade of blonde hair gone.

Still, she had been right about one thing. Corn did indeed grow up to become a lady killer, if that excellent male specimen before her was any indication. So overwhelmed by her disconcertion she did not notice the small knowing smile that curled his thin lips.

The young woman followed him hesitantly into the kitchen, still in her PJs, while shooting suspicious glares at him. ''Who are you? You can clearly talk now, so you'd better answer me.''

Corn smiled gently as he deftly picked up a spatula and began expertly flicking the bright gold omelette on the crackling frying pan. The fresh aroma of eggs wafted once more. She inwardly lamented that she would never have that kind of dexterous proficiency he was currently displaying in a million years.

''And answer your questions I will. But first- you must be hungry. Breakfast first, questions later.''

His melodious, polite baritone was tender but firm.

Despite herself and despite her annoyance at his answer, Kyoko stared hungrily at the prepared plates of freshly fried bacon and toast. ''How did you get all this? I don't remember having these ingredients.''

Gracefully the tall male flipped the omelette onto a new plate with perfect precision. The delicious smell of buttery eggs wafted to her nose, making her suddenly hungrier than ever. ''I left this morning while you were asleep to purchase them from the nearby grocery store,'' he replied simply. She gaped. ''Come, _Koibito_. Breakfast awaits.''

Still staring greedily after the food Kyoko followed him obediently out of the kitchen and towards the dining table, as if he was the host rather than herself. His hands easily cradled the few food-laden plates to set them out onto the large table. Swiftly he retreated back into the kitchen for a few more seconds before coming back out with a jar of marmalade in one hand and a mug of freshly squeezed orange juice in his other.

Kyoko watched him as he carefully lowered the objects onto the table, and abruptly said, ''Why do you keep calling me that?''

Corn raised a dark brow. ''I'm sorry?''

''That- endearment,'' Kyoko ground out. ''Just stop calling me that already!''

Her companion smiled, and something about the openly tender affection in that smile made her even more uncomfortable. ''But what is wrong with it, _Koibito_?'' He murmured, his dark eyes raking her face with indecipherable intensity. ''Does a man not address his lover that way?''

Her face beet-red, Kyoko glared at him. ''I'm not your lover!''

''Not yet, perhaps,'' Corn hummed. ''Come, let us eat first. You must be famished.''

Kyoko had half a mind to continue arguing with the irritating male, but the sight of the delicious breakfast was simply too tempting. Deciding to yell at him later (she was _not _his lover- she didn't even know him!), the woman finally relented and pulled the plate of delightfully golden omelette and the cup of juice towards her. The gloriously mouthwatering aroma was simply too overwhelming, and she was undeniably very hungry.

For the next few seconds, she gulped heavily the sweet taste of orange juice and began to tuck into the bacon and omelette. Within the first bite of the omelette she had nearly choked at the divine goodness that flooded her taste buds. It was hot, but not hot enough to scald her tongue. Everything in the eggish mixture was just right; none of the butter or oil too much, and the saltiness perfect.

''You're incredible!'' She gasped in amazement, reeling from the scrumptious taste of butter and eggs that filled her mouth. It was almost orgasmic. He was watching her blatantly with a small smile on his lips, one hand propping his sharp chin up on the table. ''Did they teach you cooking at fairy school or something?''

''I'm not a fairy, _Koibito_,'' Corn replied gently.

Kyoko ignored him, choosing to shove the plate of half-eaten omelette towards his direction. ''Eat!''

He shook his dark head in amusement. ''This is made only for you.''

''For the last time!'' Kyoko snapped irritably again, still chewing vigorously on her own bite of omelette. _''Eat!''_

The young woman persistently pushed the plate nearer to him, making sure that it was situated right at his face. Who could resist omelette this delicious, especially with that amazing aroma to come with it?

Sighing, the Adonis lifted the plate thoughtfully with slim large hands and brought the omelette to his parted sculpted lips. She watched, enraptured, as the perfect mouth opened slightly before taking a small, regal bite of the fluffy yellow surface.

''Isn't it good?'' She demanded eagerly.

He gave her another deeply intent look, and she flinched in response at the almost _intimate_ expression in his aristocratic onyx eyes. ''I'm afraid the only time it tastes good is when you happen to eat my cooking, _Koibito_. If you do not,'' the male gently passed her the plate, ''Then my cooking is worthless.''

Flustered, Kyoko's face once again turned red; her brown eyes darting about. ''You're crazy!''

He smiled, lips curving intriguingly. ''Not at all.'' His smile widened reflectively, almost wickedly. ''Although I must say sharing tongues with you was indeed _quite_ worth it.''

The male finished off his statement with a sensual lick of his long velvety tongue across his thin lips, almost like a large cat savoring the aftertaste of a satisfying bowl of milk.

Kyoko nearly passed out, especially when she realized that he was referring to himself biting into what she had bitten before- the omelette. It also didn't help that his simple motion had sent her heart racing wildly in her chest, and deep inside herself Kyoko knew that she was somewhat attracted to him (his adult form, anyway) against her will. The worst part about that? She suspected he knew it all too well. _That incorrigible flirt! _

Desperate to change the subject, she snapped her fingers quickly in order to distract herself and began stammering out words in an awkward tumble. ''You said you would answer my questions when I eat. So tell me now- who are you? Why did you pop up at my place yesterday? How is this-'' She gestured lamely at his appearance, the familiar incredulous curiosity welling up within her, ''...possible?''

It was hard to believe that this tall and gorgeous male before her was the little silent child from before. Heck, it was hard to believe _any_ adult could be him over a night's time. The creature had gone from being a small delicate, angelic male to becoming a full-grown man in all his _sinful_ masculine glory.

''Ah.'' His smile abruptly vanished, and slowly he folded both of his bare arms over the table. She tried to ignore the slight shifting of his creamy well-built biceps, and was mentally glad that he was still wearing his apron. ''So many questions to answer, indeed. Well, firstly, I am not a fairy, _Koibito_. I am sorry if that disappoints you.''

She decided to ignore -for now- the fact that he was addressing her with that atrocious term again. She would simply just confront him about it later, since it was obvious he was not going to stop calling her that anytime soon. ''Then... You said something about... A guardian angel earlier. Was that a joke?''

It had to be, right?

''Do you wish it to be?'' Corn inquired dryly, as if reading her mind. ''After all, do you believe in things like angels, Little One?''

Kyoko took another tentative but savouring bite of the omelette, trying not to look at him. ''Well, I don't believe in things like human children growing into adults overnight. But it still happened. And if you're not a fairy- well, I suppose I'll believe anything else.''

The male let out a low chuckle, although it was devoid of much mirth. His slanted raven eyes gleamed, and her gaze unconsciously fell back onto his magnetic visage again, bashfully noting that a loose strand of his silky ebony hair had fallen across his elegantly high cheekbone. ''Then yes, _Koibito,_ I suppose I am what humans would call... an angel.''

There was a pregnant pause.

Kyoko was having a hard time absorbing things in. Within a single day, she had gone from having a normal albeit somewhat dull life to meeting a supposed child/man angel. If what he was saying was true, that was- even if his beautiful ethereal appearance only made him all the more like one, despite his incorrigible perverted traits. Still, a normal person would have scoffed and accused him of bluffing. However, Kyoko was not like most people in the aspect that she was much more imaginative and a great believer of fantasies. This trait of hers was also a reason why many found her irritating, including Sho and Kanae. Strangely enough her first triumphant impulse was to call up Sho and rub it in his face that, yes, fantastical creatures existed and there was one right in her house. She wasn't a weirdo after all!

Thankfully however, the more rational side to herself was urging her to get the facts right. Calling Sho right now might instead result in counter-effects, and she might even end up further proving the point that she was indeed a whacko instead. Still, Kyoko couldn't deny the fact that the male _had_ transformed from a child to an adult overnight, as crazy as it was. It simply was implausable. If such an insane thing had happened and she knew it- what right could she have not to believe his explanation?

''So...'' She began carefully, feeling his passionate dark gaze watch her searchingly. ''Are you really a kid or an adult?''

He reached out and absently caressed the slight curl of one of her copper-coloured locks with an adroit long finger. Her cheeks instantly flushed, but she did not back away, instead glancing at the band-aid on his wrist. ''I apologize that I had to deceive you yesterday by taking on an alternate form,'' he murmured quietly. ''This, however, is what you can call my current true appearance.''

''Current?'' Kyoko echoed curiously, trying not to be distracted by the naked long muscled torso beneath his apron. It was hard to focus when the man was wearing nothing else underneath besides Sho's jeans. ''And what happened to your, well, blonde hair?''

He smiled gently, his fingers still playing with her own locks. ''Do you prefer me with light-coloured hair, _Koibito_?''

Immediately the red in her cheeks darkened to a deep crimson. ''That's not what I meant!'' Kyoko exclaimed indignantly, leaping away from his soft touch. ''It's just that I've always envisioned angels to have blonde hair! And when you were a kid yesterday you had that, so...''

''Ah, yes,'' Corn said coyly, though there was a sudden melancholy in his piercing obsidian eyes that she could not understand. Something told her there was more to it than what he was showing. ''I'm afraid, _Koibito,_ that I may not be absolutely what you envisioned.''

"What do you mean?" Kyoko wanted to know, her eyes wide and brimming with curiosity.

And then Corn did something she completely was not expecting- at least not at that moment. With a swift fluid motion, he tenderly lifted her hand, which had initially been lying on the table, and cradled it within his own large pale one. Kyoko immediately stiffened at the sudden warm touch of his slender artistic fingers, but did not pull her hand away. This was Corn's touch, after all, be it whether he was a child or not, and to her Corn was someone she grudgingly cared for. It was strange though, she thought vaguely, gazing down at their entwined fingers._ Only a night ago his hand had been smaller than mine- but now, it's the opposite. His hand practically dwarfs mine. _

Slowly, deliberately, while steadily watching her, he brought her hand up towards his sculpted pale lips -his hypnotic intelligent dark eyes seemingly penetrating into her soul. And then- she trembled unconsciously when his dark head abruptly bent down and he gently kissed her fingertips. It was a chaste kiss- one she could easily pull away from due to the feather-light grasp he had on her hand, but for some reason, could not. It was as if his ardent smothering night gaze captured her in ways that were even more effective than physical means.

"I am _yours,_" he finally spoke huskily against the trembling vulnerable skin of her fingers, deep voice flowing out like musical notes, "And I have come here for you. That is what I meant. I am certain you did not envision that, no?"

It was as if cold water had finally been unleashed on her face like a slap; the young woman suddenly wrenched her hand away from him and jerked out of her seat, her heart pounding madly and her nerves on high wire. Her hand felt as if it was on fire.

"You know what?" Kyoko forced out, her voice unnaturally high-pitched and strangled, "This whole thing is just stupid and ridiculous! I have no idea what's wrong with me-but I refuse to take any further part in this- this _guardian angel_ nonsense! I don't even know who you are, and here I am, letting you feed me with such- madness... " She kneaded her forehead desperately, struggling to make sense of her surroundings. "_Are you even real?_"

The truth was that he had scared her; scared her with his unceasing words of devotion, scared her with the very things that she had rarely received in life. Angels, fairies- she could take those, but for a stranger to claim he cared for her right out of the blue, like few had ever did -unlike many who had mocked her and mistreated her- that she could not take.

She was afraid to believe in him.

Quietly the aristocratic male rose from his seat with unreal grace; the sleek, taut pale muscles of his long elegantly sinuous frame shifting silently beneath the flimsy apron like a powerful panther, his milky unmarred skin glowing against the sunlight. _An attractive man wearing nothing but an apron and jeans _-she knew many women would die to have such an alluring sight in their homes. She reddened once again, simultaneously irritated at her own lack of self-control. "I am very much real, _Koibito_," he purred, the silky deep noise reverberating from his slender throat- and sending her pulse rocketing once more. He reached out a tantalizingly elegant hand towards her. "If you find that hard to believe, feel free to come and touch me for yourself... _Anywhere_ you like. After all, I am but at your disposal."

_That pervert! Be it as a silent kid or not, he had only grown more perverted as an adult!_

Hastily, Kyoko reacted with the only non-swooning/simpering response a female could come up with at his sensually teasing actions- antagonism. In her bright pink PJs, she glared at him as dangerously as she possibly could. He simply smiling knowingly at her scarlet face, gorgeous rich obsidian eyes dancing like twilight.

_Damn him and damn her obviousness!_

''No, I am _not_ touching you! In fact, I think it's about time you leave already," Kyoko snapped tersely, avoiding his gaze and staring at the dining table. As long as she didn't look at him, she was sure she would still be able to somehow collect her senses. "The sky, Heaven- wherever you claim you come from... You should go back now!''

There was a short pause.

Feeling uncomfortable, the young girl darted a fleeting glance at him, only to see his exotic lashes lowered with hurt. Whether it was genuine or not, she did not know. But it did succeed in sending a pang of guilt rushing through her veins, anyway.

"Are you kicking me out, _Koibito_?" His musical baritone sounded flirtatiously affronted.

"No, I'm just sticking to the deal we made last night," Kyoko gritted her teeth. Not looking at him was not helping as much as she had hoped- his voice was like a very captivating masculine siren's call. How she almost wished he could go back to being silent again. Not to mention that audacious term he kept adressing her in... "Remember? You stay one night in my home, and you leave in the morning." She had originally meant bringing him home to his mother, but that clearly was not the case anymore. She didn't even know whether he had a mother. "That was the deal."

"Yes, the deal you proposed," Corn -or whatever his name really was- mumured thoughtfully. "_I _never agreed to it."

"Well, I'm not giving you a choice now," Kyoko retorted. Desperately she stormed up to him with shaky footsteps and began pushing him towards the door, her palms pressed against his rock hard shoulder. She was careful not to touch him anywhere else (He was, after all, bare underneath the apron). He complied rather reluctantly, long legs treading the ground with his usual graceful, noiseless footsteps. She kept her eyes fixed on her approaching door even as she pushed him on, making sure that she ignored the satiny smoothness of his flawless skin beneath her hands, and the ivory sleek muscles rippling gently along his exposed broad shoulder...

Okay. So she was not being too successful.

"Would you like to have your apron back,_ Little One?_" He inquired nonchalantly, dark strands of his velvety hair curled across his angular cheekbones. "I can take it off of me now if you want..."

"_No_!" Kyoko shouted, with more force than she had intended. As always since she had first met him, her face was on fire. He chuckled lowly. "Keep it! I don't want it!"

She definitely didn't want the apron back- and not just because of the very tempting sight she would be exposed to the moment he took it off. (Sho could lose that one pair of jeans, never mind Sho.) Having that apron back in her house would definitely keep the memory of_ him_ seared in her mind for the rest of her life. She would never be able to wear it in her kitchen, attempt to cook, and truly feel the same again. The flashback of his prominent image making breakfast by her stove would come back again... and again...

The woman stilled suddenly, thinking of the tiny bite of omelette he had had for breakfast, her hand pausing at his shoulder. The tall male glanced at her questioningly, an eyebrow arched at her sudden lack of movement.

Against her much better judgement, Kyoko dashed towards her dining table, grabbed a couple of toast from the porcelain plates, before shooting back to her curiously expectant companion. Quickly she stuffed the warm bread forcefully into his large hands, and let out what she hoped was a nonchalant huff as he blinked in quietly incredulous surprise at the food now seated in his grasp.

''Look, I don't know whether you actually need to eat or not,'' Kyoko snapped hurriedly. ''But just keep it with you- in case you get hungry or something! I don't care!''

His exquisite eyes widened with a mix of emotions that she could not make out. One of the mix was definitely amusement, but the rest of the enigmatic light shimmering in his eyes remained an indecipherable mystery to the young girl. Despite that, something about the way his enchanting dark astute gaze had softened at her made her all the more uncomfortable- and flustered.

''Oh, _Koibito,'' _he sighed out, deep masculine voice flowing out in dulcet cadence with the soft air, ''Do you not yet realize that the only thing I'm hungry for- is you?''

Pure embarrassment washed over her cheeks in overwhelming amounts and she fought the urge to simply hide in a hole somewhere- which was ironic, since _he_ was the one making all the perverted innuendos. And yet beneath all her embarrassment and indignation, there was a part of her that was secretly thrilled about it -a fact that terrified her.

It was time for her to make sure he left before she ended up being more and more emotionally seduced by him.

''Out!'' Kyoko declared, pushing his lean rangy form firmly out of the door and into the long stretch of corridors outside. He looked back and smiled tenderly at her- the kind of heart-stirring smile that caused her pulse to erupt into somersaults- the charcoal strands of his hair falling over his striking facial structure. Abruptly the male raised a piece of her toast into the air with slender skillful fingers- before deliberately pressing the tip of the crust in a loving, teasingly languid caress against his smiling lips, eyes still boring into hers; his simple gesture as if it was the most precious treasure in life.

Only someone like him could make _bread_ look sexual.

By now, her face was probably about as red as a Chilli pepper. For someone who was currently being forced to leave, he did not seem dismayed at all. If the female had thought further about it, she would have wondered why he was being so surprisingly compliant. Instead, she babbled on at him, almost incoherently, hand clutching her door knob. ''Thank you for your- your breakfast. It was nice meeting you'' _-too nice- ''-_and goodbye!''

With those words of farewell, Kyoko Mogami slammed the door shut, her chest heaving.

* * *

Four hours later found the young woman curled on her sofa, sipping a mug of Ovaltine and reading a magazine. Or rather, attempting to absorb in the images of the posing models on the magazine.

She was now finally dressed out of her long pink PJs, and was currently wearing a short-sleeved shirt and denim shorts after a refreshing shower mere minutes ago. The good things about Saturday was that there were no shifts at work and she could relax; the bad thing was that too much peace and calm equated to the fact that nothing could distract her from the turbulence in her mind.

How she barely needed a distraction right now.

Normally ogling at pretty, female doll-like models in magazines did a tremendous job of cheering her up on a bad day. She admired attractive, princess-like girls posing in their glorious dresses and lacy gowns, and it was a hobby of hers to just pore over the magazine articles all day and pretend that, yes, fairy tales did exist. However, right now- she simply felt sick looking at the flowery images, and every now and then the image of a certain male would surface unreasonably in her mind once more.

_Dammit, it's been four hours! _The young receptionist hastily slapped her hand over her forehead in agitation, feeling angry at herself for being unable to forget Corn. Be it whether he had been an adorable, silent golden-haired child or as a perverted adult male in all his glory, Corn was Corn. She missed him.

_She fucking missed him, and it had only been four hours. _

See, this was why she didn't want to accept him into her heart. He had only been around for one night and already she couldn't bring herself to forget the enigmatic male. _He was already gone, dammit._

Sighing, Kyoko picked up her mug of Ovaltine and took a steady sip of the warm, sweet liquid. She allowed the hot liquid sustenance to slowly trickle down her throat, gradually grounding herself back to reality. A reality with no such things as angels or fairies, but rather a heavy workload and a handful of duties. Already she was planning her day; firstly perhaps some grocery shopping and also to call Sho and ask him if he was coming over for dinner the following night. It was, after all, a custom for her old friend to dine with her every Sunday night, either at her place or his. She knew that privately he preferred coming over to hers, though for strange reasons she still could not understand, despite his disgruntled explanations about having more privacy with her. Did he not want his family by his side?

Shaking her head the woman lowered her mug back onto the glass coffee table, feeling mildly satisfied with herself. At the very least she was regaining her senses once more; she was finally seriously thinking again about her life -the very life she'd had before the night Corn had entered her home and changed things-

Kyoko stilled at the sudden sounds coming from outside her door. There seemed to be a lot of noise suddenly, with the feminine echoes of women yelping and squealing outside along the corridors. Kyoko rolled her eyes upon recognizing her neighbors' squabbling voices- they were those middle-aged housewives who lived at her floor and did more gossiping than housework. The young woman had always been cautious around them; she did not ever want to be one of their gossip topics.

Kyoko narrowed her eyes, for the sounds were getting louder, as if the busybody women were right outside her door. Their high-pitched noises were too muffled for her to make out what they were saying, however, but no doubt judging from the exuberance in the din they were emitting they had just found something worthy of their nosy attention.

_Do they have to make so much noise at my door?_

Exasperatedly Kyoko sat up from her couch and began striding towards her door, before flinging it open and peering out.

Her jaw dropped, and she felt her heart lurch abruptly in her chest.

_He was still there._

She didn't want to believe it, especially after four long hours of trying to forget him, but her eyes spoke nothing but the truth. Looking at the sight before her, it was as if the agonizing four hours had never existed.

Corn was seated calmly by her door- on the concrete step- just like he had been the first time she'd met him last night. Only this time he was a completely grown adult male, and a very attractive one at that. The more striking part? Her apron had somehow vanished (as well as the toast) and he was now completely _bare_ from his abdomen up, revealing a completely spellbindingly pale muscled torso- as long and sleek as a large jungle cat's and just as powerful. It took everything Kyoko had not to stare at the fully exposed pearl skin, the beautifully crafted abdominal muscles and his well-defined pectorals.

As naturally as the law of biology dictates, entranced females were flocked around him (albeit middle-aged ones for Kyoko had no young female neighbors) and were currently swooning loudly over the lazily amused Adonis. And they were married women!

''Kyoko!'' One housewife exclaimed huffily, as the receptionist came into their sight. ''Who is he? Why is he outside your door?''

_Good question, _Kyoko grimaced, _Had he been there for four whole hours?_

Right on cue, Corn's raven head casually looked up at her, an easy affectionate smile curving his pale lips. ''Ah, _Koibito,''_ He murmured langorously, shrewd midnight eyes roaming her bare slender legs (which had initially been covered by her long PJs) with undisguised appreciation. ''You have finally returned for me.''

Kyoko sputtered in chagrin, but it was too late. The busybody housewives' heads whipped up abruptly, all beady alert eyes on her. She could practically sense the quick chorus of sudden intake of breaths.

_''Koibito?''_ Another woman echoed incredulously, her claw-like hands curled tightly across her dress at the term. ''Kyoko! Don't tell me that you and-'' Her gaze faltered at the sight of the gorgeous male lounging languidly by the door, as if momentarily lost for words by his beauty, ''..._this man _are actually-?''

''No!'' Kyoko blurted frantically, horrified by her neighbor's words. ''There's nothing between us!''

''Oh?'' Corn had arched an eyebrow, his enthralling slanted eyes intent beneath inky lashes as he watched her unrepentantly. ''Is that so? Are you not going to tell them about how we warmed each other in your bed last night... _Koibito_?''

_That jerk! That arrogant jerk! _Kyoko gaped in righteous fury at his amorously spoken words, her hazel eyes wide with anger. How dare he twist the facts to make them seem so dubious?!

This time a loud collective gasp rose from the group of housewives, their gazes darting to the male's tellingly naked torso as they mentally linked his words together, and already a helpless Kyoko could feel her reputation falling apart within that single moment. And all because of a single act of kindness she had done yesterday! This was how she was being repaid!

''Kyoko!'' A housewife gasped theatrically. ''Is this true?''

''No!'' Kyoko exclaimed in frustration. How was she supposed to explain that Corn had been just a little boy yesterday? ''I mean- yes! But not in the way you-''

''I thought you said you wanted to be a virgin bride, Kyoko!'' The same housewife shot out dramatically. Another woman nodded vigorously, her face a mask of theatrical shock. ''Oh, how times have changed these days!''

Corn was quite unmoved by the din.

''There was, of course, the matter of breakfast today after a very_ long_ night together,'' The male continued conversationally, his expression familiarly smiling and yet _so damn angelic. ''Koibito_ was a little shy, however. But how can I resist...'' Unexpectedly his long feline tongue appeared and raked slowly along his sculpted lips once more in an erotic _lick,_ lashes lowered enchantingly as he let out a low, rumbling purr very much like a contented cat's, ''When she tastes so _delectable- _even more so together with the omelette?''

The housewives _squealed,_ and even Kyoko herself flushed at the naughty images his casually mild words insinuated. Great. _Great._ Now the women probably thought that she and Corn had done dirty things throughout the night and even into the morning- with food involved. Already the frustrated female could see her image of a pure, virgin girl shattering further. What a liar! How could a supposed angel be so- so _evil?_

''It's not true!'' Kyoko shouted aggressively, desperation rendering her almost incoherent. ''I mean, yes, it's somewhat true- but he's saying it differently-''

It was clear from the housewives' scornfully skeptical expressions that she was not making a very good argument.

''Oh, _Koibito,''_ Corn hummed out with unexpectedly wicked softness, his unrepentant onyx gaze probing her face, ''How much longer must you deny it? Do you need me to mention how _you fed_ me yourself this morning, with that delicious apple you more than willingly brought up...'' He lifted a slender graceful hand to his lips, velvety tongue now lightly gliding along his elegantly outstretched fingertips, _''...Here?''_

The women around them were already breaking out into heated blushes at his words and giggling amongst themselves.

Boiling with anger inside, Kyoko glared at Corn, struggling to suppress the urge to strangle him and his unrivalled prowess when it came to deception (and _seduction)._ He met her vicious glare steadily, a small smile still curled along the refined features of his angular face, and the enraged woman couldn't help but notice that there was a quietly triumphant glint in his smoky dark eyes. His passionate silent gaze flashed a possessive statement loud and clear, one that she had verbally heard only this morning:

_I will not let you go._

Kyoko gritted her teeth, looked at the housewives who were murmuring frenziedly among themselves while shooting furtive looks at her, and finally made her decision.

It was clear, after all, that Corn was not going to leave her door no matter how much she chased him out. It wasn't as if she had much of a choice. Letting him stay outside like this was only going to make things worse.

She grabbed his arm, and watched irritably as he casually rose to his feet in a fluid regal motion, his smile widening. And then she was angrily pushing him into her apartment, trying to ignore the increased volume of the meddling housewives' voices, before slamming the door shut for the second time that day.

* * *

**Yes, I know a lot of questions weren't really answered in this chapter concerning Ren. I'm really sorry, but I promise that in future chapters more explanations and developments will be made!**

**Please R&R! Thank you!**


End file.
